Owing to modified installation spaces in motor vehicles, pressure medium reservoirs for motor vehicles are increasing in length and/or expensive top-up and brake master cylinder reservoirs (referred to as remote systems with two reservoirs) with hose connections and couplings are required.
The filler neck is normally provided at the very front of the reservoir in the direction of travel since the modified installation spaces or packaging mean that it is only there that the filler neck can be placed. At the same time, however, it is disadvantageous that pressure medium can escape via a closure cap or reservoir cover of the reservoir in various driving states (e.g. braking, hill climbing, cornering).
DE 197 38 334 A1, which is incorporated by reference, has disclosed a reservoir of the type in question which aims to solve this problem. A pressure medium passage is provided in the reservoir and serves to avoid leakage of the pressure medium via the filler neck. For this purpose, the reservoir has a pressure medium passage which is formed integrally in the pressure medium chamber and is provided in one piece with the reservoir. It is regarded as disadvantageous here that the production of the reservoir designed in this way is very involved and is therefore associated with high costs. An alternative illustrative embodiment envisages that the pressure medium passage be formed by a separate component that can be inserted into the reservoir, although the requirement for an additional component is likewise regarded as disadvantageous.
For reasons of cost and installation, there is an increasing need to use long and shallow reservoirs.